


storm breaks loose

by jill_ian



Series: also on tumblr [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jill_ian/pseuds/jill_ian
Summary: Steve ran a hand through his hair as he walked to the window, undid the locks, and pulled it up, gave way to a soaking wet Billy.Because of course he would be standing on his roof in the middle of a thunderstorm. Like an idiot.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: also on tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623685
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	storm breaks loose

“Harrington? Hey. Harrington.”

Steve sat up in bed, rubbed a hand over his face as the familiar wrap of a fist against the window caught his ear. 

It wasn’t generally an unwelcome sound, but at-he looked over at the clock on his bedside table-3:27 AM, Billy was sort of pushing his luck. The knocks were followed in quick succession by the solid rumble of thunder, so strong it made Steve flinch, suddenly unsure of how a similar sound hadn’t woken him sooner.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked to the window, undid the locks, and pulled it up, gave way to a soaking wet Billy.

Because of course he would be standing on his roof in the middle of a thunderstorm. Like an idiot.

“Are you gonna let me in sometime, dickhead, or are you gonna make me stand out here all night?”

“Yeah. Shit. Sorry.”

Steve took half a step back to let Billy climb through, closed the window behind him. He was completely soaked from the rain, t-shirt and jeans stuck tight to his skin, damp curls framing his rosy cheeks, raindrops clinging thick to his eyelashes. 

The instant he was inside, though, he was on the move. Was already walking over towards his bedside table. 

Weird.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he said, matter of fact, eyed his alarm clock. “This new?”

Steve felt his eyebrows pinch. “No.”

“Huh.” He walked over to the turntable in the corner next, flicked the switch, watched it turn to life, switched it back off. “How ‘bout this?”

Steve narrowed his eyes, said, “No,” again, like an echo.

“I’ll be damned.” Billy was still moving. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

“It’s no different from last night.” Steve moved further into the room then, careful to keep out of his way.

“Yeah?” Billy stopped at his lamp, twisted the little knob. Watched it go through the varying degrees of brightness until it switched off. Went through them once more. “I was here last night?”

“Last night,” Steve kept one eye on him as he went over to his dresser, “and this morning.”

“Your wallpaper was plaid all that time?”

Steve bit back a laugh as he pulled a faded t-shirt out from one drawer and a pair of soft sweatpants from another. “Since I was six actually.”

“Weird. You know, I could’ve sworn it had stripes.” 

“Are you drunk?” he deadpanned, only half joking.

“No,” he said, simple. “Just had some questions.”

“About my wallpaper?”

“Yeah.” He was over by the light switch now, flicked it on and off, on and off, on and off. Made Steve flinch each time. “Couldn’t remember what it looked like and it was pissing me off.”

“So you needed to come here and check at 3 o’clock in the morning?” Billy shrugged the question off and Steve couldn’t help but look him up and down as he approached him, slow. “And you’re really not drunk?”

“Nope.”

“Right.” Steve stopped in front of him. “Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you want?” he asked, held the clothes out into the air between them. “It’s awful out.”

Billy took the clothes from him with one hand and pushed the hair back from his face with the other, tucked it behind his ears. 

“Wanted to see you, gorgeous.” he smiled, toothy and wide. 

Waved immediate flags in Steve’s head. 

“That’s great,” he started, “but what’s the real reason?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Billy ran his tongue over his teeth and Steve would’ve been lying if he said his eyes hadn’t fallen to watch it.

Didn’t distract him well enough, though.

“You didn’t wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me about my wallpaper.”

“Yeah? And what if I did?” Somewhere outside, lightning cracked and the faint, metallic glint of Billy’s earring caught his eye, brought his gaze back up.

“Well for starters, I’d kill you,” he said, kept his tone light to make sure Billy knew he was teasing. “And then I’d call bullshit.”

Billy’s smile faltered at that, dropped off at corners of his eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he repeated, much more slowly this time.

“Billy.”

And suddenly Billy’s eyes went sideways. Jaw clenched. Exhaled a hard breath out through his nose. 

“I-we lost power,” he said, swallowed hard, shivering just slightly. “Lines’re down all over the place.”

“And you, what? Needed a place to crash?”

“No. I, uh,” he shifted his weight between his feet, looked out towards the window, “wanted to make sure you were alright. I guess.”

Steve felt his whole face soften, felt his cheeks go warm. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Billy lifted his free hand, absently, to play at the hem of Steve’s shirt, fingers cold against the sleep warm skin of his belly.

Steve knew he should have had something better to say, but he couldn’t think with Billy so close, with his knuckles trailing that lightly. “That’s, well that’s really, uh-”

“Dumb. I know. You can say it,” he cut in, tone suddenly too hard. Painfully familiar. “I came all the way here like some sort of jackass and you’re perfectly fine. Power’s not even out.” He nodded towards Steve’s clock, bright and unblinking. 

Steve felt himself frown at that. “Guess not.”

“Fuck this was stupid,” he mumbled, went to pull his hand away, to retreat. “I should just go-”

“No.” Steve caught his wrist. “Don’t do that.” Lightning flashed again, lit up the room. Thunder cracked loud in the air. “You should stay. It-it’s bad out.”

“What’s the matter?” Billy took half a step forward, crowded into his space, looked up at him through his lashes. “Afraid of a little thunder?”

“No,” Steve said, unwavering. “I just don’t want you to go back out there if you don’t have to.”

Billy shook his head again, slow. “I made it just fine the first time.”

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t really feel like testing fate a second time.” Steve rubbed his thumb over the inside of his wrist, pretended like he didn’t feel the way Billy’s skin rose with goose bumps under his palm.

There was a long pause before Billy finally said, “Fine,” with a something like a sigh in his voice, something defeated, “but the fact that you hate sleeping alone’s got nothing to do with this, right?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Steve pushed at his shoulder. “Can you stop talking and change out of those clothes now? You’re making me cold.”

Billy held two fingers up to his temple and gave him a lazy salute. “Sir, yes, sir.” 

Steve made a show out of rolling his eyes, felt his stomach tighten at the way it made Billy laugh.

“Oh, and by the way,” he sat on back on his bed with a thud, “you’re a huge fuckin’ idiot.” Billy raised an eyebrow as he pulled the wet t-shirt up over his head, gave way to toned muscle that made Steve’s mouth go a little dry. “You coulda got struck by lightning or something.”

“S’real cute, but you’re not getting rid of me that easy.” He sounded so sure of himself when he said it, so convinced of his own invincibility that Steve had no choice but to believe him. His eyes were on Steve when paused halfway through lifting the new shirt, long enough for his lips to pull high at the corners. “Like what you see, Harrington?”

“Yeah.” Steve spoke through a breathy laugh, entirely too tired to lie. 

Billy was still smiling as he pulled it on. Steve loved the way his shirts always clung to Billy’s chest, a little too snug, but also sort of perfect. Casual and domestic in a way Steve wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to, no matter how long they were together.

Billy toed out of his shoes and unzipped his jeans next, tried to shimmy out of them like normal, but was met with little success. It only took another second of struggle before he took to hopping, ended up halfway across the room by the time he was finally out of them, completely off balance and out of breath. 

The whole display left Steve laughing so hard that he had to cover his face. He didn’t want to wake his parents with the noise, although he doubted they’d be able to hear him over the storm. 

Despite the struggle, Billy had the sweatpants on in the blink of an eye, up around his waist with one swift tug. It was less than a second later that he was pulling the covers back and getting into the bed, forcing Steve over to one side.

Billy’s chest was like ice against his back, made his skin ripple with goose bumps. He might’ve shifted away, teased if Billy hadn’t already wrapped a strong arm around his middle, snuck his hand beneath his shirt and settled his palm, fingers spread wide, over his stomach. Might’ve told Billy that his nose was tickling the nape of his neck, breath warm and also sort of wonderful on his skin. Told him his lips felt nice, soft when they kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

He kept his mouth shut. Figured it would be best to let the thunder say it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing a lot on tumblr and posting things over there, but i decided i kinda want them here, too. so i'll be adding them slowly but surely as a part of this series. and anyways, i hope you enjoyed this soft nonsense!
> 
> come find me and send some prompts over on tumblr @holdenduckfield


End file.
